Bloodshed & chaos
by BethanKyle
Summary: Everyone has a story. Just mine hasn't been told yet.
1. They'd know me as

Hi there:D! 

I do not own anything but my OC. 

Anyways this was originally, going to be a one-shot but I think its good enough to be continued? What do you think? I'd love the nice reviews:') Constructive criticism only! And if you must flame.. Send me a P.M. 

Anyways I hope you enjoy! :D

P.s Im still continuing- she wants to be, its just Im a little slow on idea's 

~ XsmileForMeX

* * *

><p>I stood at the end of a dark street. All that was lighting it up, was a million tiny glowing orange lights, which came from the street lamps in the distance.<p>

I had once stood here with my father. I had once brought chaos and terror to Gotham City.

I destroyed lives and made my dad proud, but now my life was destroyed. Everything I ever cared about…gone.

One bullet was all it took. a fatal shot.

My dad had took countless beatings and also countless bullets, but that one bullet ended his life in less than a minute. On this very street I stood on, it was all so hard to believe.

Most people would go and give the man who shot my father a pat on the back. When the news announced, that _he _was indeed **stopped** once and for all. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole city, started cheering and had street parties. To celebrate the death of the one, and only family member I had left.

I started to stroll down the street, smiling. Dad liked it when I smiled.

The tears of anger and sadness, welled up in my eyes. They soon spilled down my cheeks, making some of my mascara leave a black trail, and hit the pavement in which I walked on.

They're was so much blood shed that night. He tried to keep smiling and laughing.

Though you could see he was in pain. They all stood by and watched as I fell to my knees in front of him, trying to stem the bleeding.

Batman, The commissioner, his goons and the other police officers.

I asked them to get help.

They all just stood back, practically letting him die, and when he had they took me too the MCU. It was pretty easy to escape from.

I'd told them, he was just a tortured soul. He wasn't all bad.

He'd taken care of me after all.

By being bad, I was just trying to make him happy, make him truly smile and mean it.

I wanted to be good and help people, not murder and maim but it was too late for that now.

I stopped at the other end of the street, before turning around slowly and staring down the other end.

I wanted to lay down and die, just where he had… No! that's what he wanted.

_Revenge_.

He wanted to bring this city to its knees, show them the funny side.

I would do it. I would show them all.

Except revenge was the only word, circling my mind at that very moment.

But it wasn't all about revenge, as my dear daddy had said "Its about sending a message."

I sat down crossed legged on the sidewalk as the rain started coming down, making my mascara run down my eyes and cheeks.

"They'll all know me as… The Jokers daughter." I whispered, smiling to myself.


	2. The sky

_Hi! This is the second chapter and I hope its good:/ _

_Bleh. If its not Meeehh.. _

_I just wrote whatever came to mind:) _

_Anyways I do not own anything but My OC's_

* * *

><p>I loved the swings. Riley had told me I loved them, when I was younger.<p>

Riley was my dad's best friend. He had told me, they met in high school and became best friends since they were both disliked by almost everyone.

I was swinging on the swings. Guess you could say, they make me feel better.

I went higher and higher, hoping to touch the sky.

White clouds were scattered across the light blue sky, and the sun had just come up not too long ago.

I should of properly went back to the hideout. Cops were most likely out looking for me.

Riley might be waiting, Though I wouldn't be surprised if he had just fled, and forgot about me.

Standing up I walked through the park and out onto a field.

I walked for a while, not really caring where it would lead me or where it wouldn't lead me.

How the heck would I ever succeed without the guys or Riley? If they left I was basically on my own.

Dad had always got Riley to recruit new members, I had no idea where to go and what to do, I doubt Riley would tell me.

Then I'd need to find myself a look.

Makeup and hair would need to be fixed up and I'd have to find a exciting outfit.

All of it seemed such hard work. I guess it would be worth it in the end though.

OXOXO

Walking along the gravel path, I looked up at the huge house that had once been deserted. This was my hideout, my home I guess I could call it.

No one had discovered it yet or even thought to look in it, but I guessed if they ever had they wouldn't't last long. Not that I had much protection now.

Looking down at my clothes, I saw that they were ripped up and covered in dry blood. My hair was wet and I knew my makeup was now smudged all over my face.

I opened the front door, stepping inside.

I stood for a moment before slamming it shut.

"Laurie!" Someone gasped and I looked down the hall, realising it was Riley.

I walked down the hall and hugged him tight.

"Hey.. I thought you would of left." I gave a small smile and Riley rolled his eyes.

"never." he smiled and I smiled back "I guess the rest of the guys.. weren't so noble."

"Nope." He nodded and I sighed "assholes."

He gave a small laugh and I went into the kitchen, blinking rapidly around the room.

"are you leaving?" Riley mumbled, as he stood beside me and I shrugged "I don't know yet."

Riley nodded and turned towards him "Riley?"

"what Laurie?"

"Gotham thinks they've finally rid of The Joker right?" I smiled and Riley groaned.

"Im still here! His one and only daughter."

"Yes I know that… where are you going with this Laurie?"

"I think you know where im going with this. Show Gotham who's boss… Show them all."

Riley shook his head "he really rubbed off on you."

I nodded, smiling.

"so what's your alias then?" he sighed, leaning against the counter and I grinned widely.

"The Joker's daughter."

"Oh how original." he said sarcastically and I chuckled "Isn't it just."

* * *

><p>Review please:)!<p> 


	3. Im The Joker's daughter

_Hi! This chapter is Bruce Wayne's POV. I need reviews ! Lots and lots of lovely reviews.. Please? :') _

_Anyways-: Soulstealer8 ! Thank you for your amazing review. It made me smile!:D Sign in and drop me a P.M sometime if you need help with the uploading or whatever lol._

_Again anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

><p>Bruce sat at his the kitchen table, sipping coffee. For over a hour now; he had been replaying the events of that night. Part of him told himself, he should of intervened instead of standing there're.<p>

All morning he had avoided the newspaper, but now the temptation to see what was front page news was too much.

Snatching it from its spot on the table, he flipped it and stared at the front his breathe hitched in his throat, then he became extremely confused by what he was it even real? Was this some twisted dream he couldn't wake from?

Standing up slowly as not to fall over from shock. He placed his cup of coffee on the table and went into one of the many TV the remote, he switched the TV on and sat down on the leather sofa.

The TV came on with a flash and was already on the news channel, broadcasting the weather.

Bruce waited for a few minutes until a broad young women appeared, standing in front of Gotham high school.

She kept a straight face as she began to speak.

'_Yesterday afternoon, four teenagers were shot dead outside of Gotham high, the two girls and two boys were about too leave the grounds, when the incident occurred we later received a tape from the culprit of these crimes, which we are going to play now."_

Bruce blinked as a blurry image turned clear and what seemed nothing more than a young teenage girl, who stood smiling.

She waved then started to pace back and forth, her arms behind her back.

She then cocked her head towards the camera and grinned "your all properly wondering who I am and why I shot those oh so innocent children?" she nodded, turning fully towards the camera now, coming right up to it.

"Im someone very special and those kids deserved it. Believe me, they caused nothing but pain and misery" she said darkly, not really caring to explain her statement.

The young girl looked familiar to Bruce, he recognised her.. But from where?

She gave a breathless laugh, stepping backwards "Now…you all think you're a little safer now? because some _heroic _person decided to pull a gun and shoot my dear daddy... As for safety, you _dude_ are defiantly not safe, you can try and pull fast one on me, but im always .ahead" she growled lowly, smirking slightly.

She threw her head back and laughed. Bruce shook his head, he knew he was seeing right.

"Yes. Gotham you can call me The Joker's daughter." she threw her arms in the air, spinning around dramatically while giggling.

Something clicked which made him jump up. She was there're that night, she was the distressed young girl.

He observed her, pausing his TV before and stumbled over, looking amazed.

Her hair was dyed dark purple with a dark green side fringe, which fell over one of emerald coloured eyes, giving her a creepy vibe.

She was wearing, a really dark purple top-hat, a ripped green tutu, Purple leggings, A purple shirt and a green jacket.

She did look a lot like The Joker, from what he could tell anyways.

Bruce unpaused the TV, taking a deep breathe as he ran his hand through his hair.

She tipped her hat and smiled directly at the camera "Until next time Gotham, expect lots and lots of bloodshed and chaos!"

Then the screen went blank and the news resumed.

Bruce frowned hard. He wondered how the city would take this? Would they laugh and joke or take it serious causing mass panic.

This young girl who called herself 'The Joker's daughter' only looked fifteen or sixteen. Nothing but a mere child being forced into a world of crime and madness by her father.

He had to fix this before it got anymore out of hand, that it already had.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEW!<em>


	4. Nightmares

Hi der. I ain't wrote much in ah while, been havin some life issues and Fanfic hasn't really been on my mind, but I did recieve a PM from someone asking me if I was going to continue this so I wrote ah little piece to see how many reviews and feedback I get on it. If I get quite a bit, i'll keep going, with BIGGER and BETTER chapters. Flames, no reviews and complete abuse about this fic and i'll take it down.

I don't own anything in my fanfiction but the original characters. Thank you.

* * *

><p>I gave a sob into my pillow. The nightmares were yet to go away, the vision of everything bad I'd seen in my life were still there. That was the one thing I could never get rid of… Memories. Everyone has a story, it's just, I haven't told mine yet. The story of my past, most of all, my family.<p>

I heard the door open and close and before I even knew he was there, Riley was patting my back as I pushed my face deeper into my pillow, hoping for it to swallow me whole.

"Nightmares?" He pondered, rubbing my back in large circles obviously attempting to soothe me. I nodded.

"I miss him… Am I crazy for that?" I turned my head and looked at him. He merely smiled down at me and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't say you were," He paused, as I sat up wiping the stray tears on my cheeks away "I don't blame you Laurie."

"Good." I sniffed resting my head onto his chest, slowly but surely letting my eyes close again, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
